


Close Proximity

by confessions_of_a_band_geek



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Please tell me if I am tagging wrong., Romance, i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessions_of_a_band_geek/pseuds/confessions_of_a_band_geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons run into some trouble at the lab and deal with it in an...interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble

I own nothing, except the idea for this story! I just adore Fitzsimmons so much, so I hope you all enjoy!

I intend for this to be a continuation, so please review and let me know what you think!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course Simmons noticed how cute Fitz was. I mean, how could she not? She did after all work within close proximity to him for countless hours.

She loved the way he asked for her input when he didn't know the answer to something, or the way they shared conversations that no one else on the BUS could even come close to grasping.

But it's not like she liked him or anything like that. No way... they were colleagues, meant to help further each other in research, and aid the mission for the benefit of the team. Definitely did not like him.

But boy, was he ever cute.

They were in the lab, testing a new item that had turned up on a mission. Origin unknown, but it seemed dangerous?

"How are we suppose to bloody figure out what this is?" Fitz shouted in outrage, "We've been at it for hours!" He grabbed a small screwdriver and gently pressed it to a seam in the rectangular device. "I'm just going to try this, it's harmless.."

"Fitz...maybe you shouldn't do that, you don't know what it might trigger-"

Suddenly, a powdery substance streamed out from the device, enveloping Fitzsimmons in the cloud.

The emergency sirens sounded in the lab, the laboratory doors slammed shut and locked, and Fitzsimmons coughed and sputtered running away from the table.

They were frantic, unsure what to do, trying to push away the substance that had already been inhaled by the both of them.

Simmons racked her brain and pushed aside the fear. First thing they needed to do, washing station! No doubt by now the rest of the team had been alerted of the state of the lab, and would be counting on them to take care of the situation. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

"Fitz-washing station! As fast as possible!" She shouted, then added, "Clothes off!"

Fitz nodded and ran towards the containment showers in the corner of the room – for emergencies only. He knew how this procedure worked. He was lucky enough to never have to use it in a real setting – only in training. He was panicked beyond belief. His brain had already started thinking of all the types of substances that could have been contained in the device, and all the diseased associated with it. He didn't have much time to think further, as he started ripping his clothes off, almost tripping over his jeans as he shrugged them off his feet. Simmons was just a few steps behind him, already with her shirt off, just starting on her jeans. Fitz was shaking so badly, that he couldn't unbutton his shirt, that he desperately called for Simmons help, but almost choked on her name when he turned to see her in only her bra and jeans.

He always thought she was a beautiful woman, and intellectually his equal, but wow. Just wow.

His thoughts were cut short by Simmons reaching towards his shirt to help him. "We have to hurry Fitz, just like training, right?" she said as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him.

"Yeah...just like training," he said, watching the woman in front of him practically undressing him. Not quite the set of circumstances he was looking for, but he was enjoying it nonetheless. Hey, if he was going to die by some deadly poison, Simmons undressing him would be the best point in his life so far.

After she finished with his shirt, she quickly pulled off her shoes and jeans and looked back at Fitz who was staring at her. He was REALLY staring at her, with his mouth slightly open. She felt herself blush, then thought, this is NOT the time to be shy, we could DIE! And I don't particularly want to die today, Fitz and I haven't even kissed yet!

Crap. Well there goes the "just colleagues" theory.

Now they were both in their underwear, awkwardly staring at each other, neither one of them moving towards the shower, which had been running for some time. They're not sure how much time had went by when they heard Coulson's voice come over loud speaker, shouting, "WOULD YOU TWO GET IN THE SHOWER ALREADY?"

Little did Fitzsimmons know, the moment they were isolated in the lab and the warning siren went off, the rest of the team crowded around a surveillance television of the lab, hoping their new colleagues were alright. They watched as Simmons awkwardly undressed Fitz, and how he gaped at her half naked body, when Skye broke the silence, "Man, I wish they would just make out already. Honestly."

There was a tension in the room after her outburst.

"Oops, did I say that out loud? My bad." But they all silently agreed.

Coulson couldn't take it anymore. Fitz and Simmons were wasting precious time by oogling at each others bodies, and he was NOT going to lose two phenomenal scientists to some potentially deadly substance because of some unresolved sexual tension, so he decided to give them a wake-up call by getting on the PA system.

Fitz and Simmons jumped when they heard Coulson's voice and quickly ran into the shower together in their underwear, and closed the doors.

They frantically lathered their own bodies, using special soap, trying to rid themselves of whatever it was.

Even though she found the whole situation a tad bizarre, her stripping, then bathing herself in front of Fitz, while still partially covered by her underwear; found it quite comforting that he was right there next to her. Actually, she couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather be with in this awkwardly small shower.

"Simmons, we have to wash each other's backs. I'll do you first, quick, turn around." Fitz said as he grabbed the soap and started running his hands along Simmons' back. He couldn't help but think about how wonderful her skin felt against his. How right. Of course he noticed how gorgeous Simmons was. How could he not?"

He ran his hands up and down her back, over her bra, savouring the moment, until she turned around, grabbed the soap from his hands and said, "Ok, your turn."

Yeah, Simmons had touched Fitz loads of times, but clothed. He felt...nice.

Up from the control room, the team continued watching, but couldn't see much through the fogged up doors.

"Who else thinks there's some hanky panky going on down there?" Skye said, while laughing. Ward gave a slight nod and chuckle.

"I'm glad you guys find this amusing. They could die. Just so you're aware," Coulson said.

He was getting nervous. They had been in that shower for some time now and should've been out by now. Maybe Skye was right, maybe they were getting tied up with hanky panky, and that would be a relief. But if they didn't come out soon, he'd call again.

Simmons continued washing Fitz's back, when he turned around. "That's enough Simmons, we can't do much more," he said, linking his hands with hers. "I think we've washed ourselves and each other more than enough," he said while looking deeply into her eyes. Such beautiful eyes he thought. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I have you here with me."

After Simmons comment, they subconsciously stepped closer to each another, leaning in, just inches away from one another's lips.

"This is it", they both thought.

As their lips were about to touch, the PA system cracked and Coulson's voice came through saying, "Hey, are you guys alright?"

Well. That's a mood killer.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for chapter 1! Please review, it is much appreciated!


	2. Can't Sleep

Please let me know what you think of this next chapter!

I own nothing, except for the fact that I think FitzSimmons are adorbs!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since the incident in the lab, and Fitz and Simmons still hadn't discussed what happened between them.

Or what almost happened between them.

When Coulson's voice cracked over the PA system, reality hit them square in the face, and they quickly jumped apart.

Since that day, they still hadn't looked each other in the eyes.

Simmons was trying to sleep, but couldn't get her mind off Fitz. Sure, before the whole lab incident, she always thought he was cute, but she never had feelings like this before. The fact that they could've died intensified her feelings for him. She rolled over in bed, hoping to find a comfortable position, but couldn't get her mind off the fact that she wanted him.

She wanted him so bad.

Fitz was in the kitchen drinking some tea when Simmons came round the corner. He started choking on his earl grey when he saw her and put his cup down to calm himself. Simmons froze the moment she saw him. This was the first time they had been alone since the incident. Well, not strictly the first time alone, because they work alone in their lab every day, but during the day they have duties, and science and...well they have things to keep their minds busy.

Their minds off each other.

But at 2am, in the quiet BUS where everyone was sleeping soundly, they had no way of avoiding each other.

Fitz cleared his throat as best he could and quietly said, "Hey, didn't see you there."

"Yes, it seems sleep has evaded me once more," Simmons awkwardly answered.

So he wasn't the only one unable to sleep. Since the day at the lab, he hadn't been able to get Simmons off his mind. And it's been seriously affecting his work. When he'd be on the computer typing away, he'd be watching her in his peripheral vision. When he'd try to think of formulas, all he could think of was her.

"I suggest Melatonin. It should help you achieve REM sleep and regulate your internal clock. It's probably due to the constant elevation being on this BUS, and being unable to step outside for air." Fitz said very quickly without taking a breath.

"Yes, or I could just have a cuppa. Some earl grey might do the trick," Simmons replied as she walked towards the cabinet to reach for tea.

"Yes that could do – er – well goodnight," Fitz said as he started rushing out of the room. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. He and Simmons had a moment that day. Things were about to change. He was a rocket scientist, a man –- boyman that achieved the near impossible through science on a daily basis, but he did not know how to talk to Simmons about feelings, and he was most definitely not ready to do that now.

"Fitz – wait, where are you going-?" Simmons called after him.

"I – um – need to urinate." He said, and with that, he was gone.

She was disappointed their conversation didn't go any further. She wanted to know how he felt about the shower – and what happened after...

Fitz had counted the tiles above his bed over one hundred times.

What is this? He thought. Nothing had ever prevented him from focusing on the job before.

He never really paid attention to women at his University. Most of them didn't understand plain English when they heard it anyway. He had even volunteered to tutor a first year all about quantum physics and she did not understand. Basic stuff, really. And, well, Simmons was just different. They spoke the same language. He never had to explain things to her, or even clarify if he was rambling about something. They just somehow always had an understanding.

He could still feel the anticipation of the kiss. It was going to happen. If Coulson hadn't-.

Stupid Coulson.

Truth is, he wanted that kiss. He wanted it so badly.

It's too bad things got weird after.

After Coulson interrupted them on the PA, and they responded that they were alright, the substance stared to affect them. It hit Simmons first.

She started laughing uncontrollably. Fitz looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"What's so funny-?"

"Everything! We work for S.H.I.E.L.D! We're like secret agents, Fitz! Like in the movies! And here we are, in our own Lab! It's like you and I are Q from James Bond! If you split Q in half, what do you get?"

"Umm...what?"

"US!" and she started laughing hysterically.

"Simmons—are you feeling alright?" Fitz said, starting to get slightly worried.

"I'm FANTASTIC! And look at us! Half naked! I've always wanted to see you half-naked! We're in QUARANTINE! I've never been in quarantine before, but it's so much fun! Have you been in quarantine before?" she said very, very quickly, to the point of where Fitz almost missed her naked comment.

"Simmons-"

"I want to dance!" Simmons said and grabbed Fitz and started to waltz – very badly, but with boundless enthusiasm.

Fitz was severely concerned for Simmons. He had never, in all the years of knowing her, ever seen her act like this. He was positive it was the substance. He wondered how long he had before it started to affect him.

He was doing all he could from keeping her from banging into things. She was all over the place, crashing into the table, the shower, the chairs, but her energy could not be matched. Even though he should have enjoyed watching Simmons dance in her underwear, he felt slightly awkward. She was not in her right mind, and he felt slightly perverted, watching her dance.

"Have you ever twerked before?"Simmons said while laughing, "I never have, but I think you do this?"

And that's the last thing Fitz remembered.

There was a knock on his door. Simmons popped her head in.

"Fitz. We need to talk," she stated.

"About what?"

"You know what. Seriously Fitz, are you really just going to avoid me forever? We're just not going to talk anymore?"

"Come in." He said, worried about where this topic was going to go.

Simmons walked in his bunk, closed the door and sat on the corner of his bed. "Look, we need to talk about what happened that day."

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.

"After Coulson called us, I can't remember anything, and it worries me. I've tried talking to Skye and May, even Coulson, to tell me what happened, but they won't tell me. What happened?" she said, slightly panicked.

"Well...at first you started laughing. Like a lot. I'd say the drug messed with your cerebral cortex, because you were saying lots of things, and not making much sense. And then you started dancing."

"What things did I say?"she asked.

"That you and I are like Q from James Bond...and that you've never been in quarantine before..and-" he hesitated. He didn't want to tell her about the naked comment. She obviously wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment and didn't want to make her feel awkward. She didn't mean what she said.

"And what?" she asked, looking worried.

"And it was just all very strange," he said, trying to recover. "But the dancing was when you got a bit out of control. You started waltzing and then made me waltz with you, and you were falling everywhere—then you asked if I knew how to twerk. What is a twerk?" he asked.

Simmons eyes grew wide. "No. No, no, no, no, no. I did NOT twerk. Please tell me I did not twerk." Simmons begged.

"Well, I don't know, Because that's where I stopped remembering. What's a twerk?! Fitz said, clearly annoyed that he didn't know something.

Simmons hung her head in shame. "It's...it's...buttock gyrating." She said, her face becoming red in the process.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh—well I would remember if that happened." Fitz said, trying to cheer the mood, bumping his elbow against hers. Simmons laughed a bit.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Simmons started, "what do you think happened after we both blacked out?"

"I don't know...but I feel like we should find out. Right now." Fitz said

"It's two o'clock in the morning! We should wait-"

"No. We've waited long enough. It's been a whole week. Let's get this sorted out." He said while getting up, taking Simmons hand to help her up, and led her out of the room.

They stood outside of Coulson's door.

"Fitz—he's our boss, we shouldn't be waking him up at 2am"

"What else are we suppose to do? Wait till morning?"

"Yes, I'm sure he won't be thrilled being woken up."

"Well, we won't want to deal with everyone tomorrow, let's just get it—"

Coulson's door swung open to reveal an aggravated Coulson wearing a suit.

"What are you guys doing?"

Fitz and Simmons stared at his suit.

"Do you sleep in a suit, sir?" Simmons said, clearly confused.

"That's irrelevant – however, I'll have you know, it's a pajama suit. But once again, what are you guys doing?" he said, looking annoyed.

Fitz and Simmons both started talking at the same time, muttering so quickly that Coulson could not understand, "Stop. One at a time."

"Simmons and I would like to know what happened that day in the lab." Fitz said.

Coulson sighed, "Fine. I guess I'm not surprised. I know you've been asking around. Follow me," he said, while leading them to the meeting room. "We've all seen it, because we were watching you guys on the surveillance video while it was happening, but it automatically recorded. You may want to sit down, it's a bit long," he said, while they sat on the couches and the video popped up on the TV.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. You might want to make some tea or grab some food, it's entertaining. Night," and with that Coulson walked off.

They quickly made some more earl grey and plopped themselves on the couches once again and looked at each other.

The video started. It was very awkward watching it from a third perspective, and knowing the whole team had already seen it, them ripping their clothes off, Simmons unbuttoning Fitz's shirt for him. Neither one of them could sip their tea, because they were focusing so hard on the screen.

"And look at us! Half naked! I've always wanted to see you half-naked!"

"WHAT?!" Simmons shouted. "I did NOT say that."

She watched in horror as she started to dance around in her underwear, pulling Fitz around with her.

"It's ok, don't worry, it was the substance...it messed with your cerebral cortex."

"Have you ever twerked before?" Fitz paused the recording.

"Ok, and this is the last thing I remember before I blacked out. Are you sure you want to watch this?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I need to know! I can't have the whole team knowing and not us!"

"Me too. Ok, ready?" Fitz said, looking at her.

"Ready." She said, looking at him.

He pressed the play button, and their eyes went wide.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did they do in that video? Coming soon! :)

That's all for now folks! Please tell me what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
